


Following Your Voice

by thehorrorinsymmetry



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, au where they both make podcasts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 18:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12237990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehorrorinsymmetry/pseuds/thehorrorinsymmetry
Summary: Finn and Poe both make podcasts. They've been friends for a while and fans of each other for ages when they finally meet.





	Following Your Voice

**Author's Note:**

> i was just in a very love-y mood yesterday and i wanted to write a scene for my friend so this happened
> 
> in the au they both make podcasts (finn's a doctor and makes one kind of like sawbones with rose while poe (hs science teacher) makes one about science education that's v nerdy and fun) and they've been fans of each other for a long time and have been talking for maybe six months when this fic takes place

Finn sweeps his hands down his sweater, smoothing it out, picking off a piece of fluff.

It’s going to be fine.

He probably shouldn’t have gotten here fifteen minutes early, but everything is fine.

He steps into the coffee shop, looking around the cozy space. Unsurprisingly, nobody’s wearing a science-themed t-shirt or looking around for a man in a green sweater.

He got here so early.

Turning on his heel and leaving only to come back again in a few minutes is an absolutely terrible idea so he gets in line, figuring he’ll get them a table. Poe was right - it's a cute little shop, full of old, comfortably worn chairs and an eclectic mix of band posters and art covering the walls. Even in the middle of the afternoon there are only a couple free tables - Poe had said it's a popular place.

The butterflies in his chest take flight all over again.

He's really about to meet Poe.

 _Finally_.

He scans the menu, looking for the drinks Poe had recommended.

“I can help who's next.”

The person in front of him steps up to the till and he moves to the space they vacated, still looking at the menu.

“Can I get a large mocha? Thanks.”

Holy shit.

Finn would know that voice anywhere.

He takes a deep breath. “Poe?”

The man in front of him spins around and -

Oh.

Poe is gorgeous.

Of course he is. Of course the man who makes a great podcast and teaches high school science and volunteers at a hospital in his spare time and is the nicest person on the entire planet and the man that Finn's had a crush on for _months_ is also gorgeous.

Of course he has warm brown eyes and the longest eyelashes Finn has ever seen on a person. Of course he's got a smile that would put the sun to shame.

Finn's heart stutters in his chest.

“Finn?"

He nods.

Poe leaps forward, pulling him into a hug.

It's really him.

“Uh, excuse me?”

The warmth disappears as they pull apart. Poe's hand stays on his back, warm even through his sweater. Poe glances between the barista and Finn. “Oh, sorry, uh - do you know what you're getting?”

He blinks, swallowing roughly. “I'll just get a medium black coffee.”

He moves to take his wallet out of his pocket but Poe pulls his wallet out too and holds out a bill for the barista. “Poe -”

“You drove all the way out here for me, Finn.” Poe brushes his shoulder against Finn's. “Of course I'm gonna pay for your coffee.”

He smiles at Poe, not quite trusting his voice to keep steady when Poe smiles back at him.

They grab a table while their drinks are being made. Poe pulls his jacket off to reveal the bright yellow t-shirt he'd told Finn he'd be wearing, complete with the phrase ‘you matter - unless you multiply yourself by the speed of light… then you energy’ printed on the front in bold lettering.

He breathes a laugh.

He's so… Poe.

“Hang on a sec, I'll grab the drinks.”

Poe squeezes his shoulder as he leaves their table and walks back towards the counter.

He has a really nice ass.

Finn looks away.

Fuck.

Poe returns with two cups in his hand a moment later. “Do you want anything in yours?”

He grins. “You know I drink it black.”

Poe sighs, dropping into the seat across from him and shaking his head. “I know but it's _awful_.”

“Your drink is like half sugar."

“I know, it's awesome.” Poe grins at him. “I'm glad we could finally do this.”

“Yeah, me too.” He bites his lip. “It's nice to finally know what you look like.”

Poe nods. “Yeah, it's good to know I was right.”

He frowns. “Right about what?”

“I knew you had to be cute.”

Oh.

He swallows. “You're not so bad yourself.”

Poe stares at him, licking his lips. “Uh, were you able to find the place okay?”

“Yeah, it was easy.” He wraps his fingers around the cup, tries to focus on the heat against his palms. “It's nice that we live so close to each other.”

“Yeah,” Poe murmurs. “It is.”

Poe takes a sip from his drink and a bit of the foam clings to his top lip. He puts the cup down, seemingly oblivious to it.

Maybe meeting the guy he's maybe in love with in person wasn't such a great idea.

“You've got some, uh,” He gestures to his lip. “Some foam,”

“Oh,” Poe licks his lips, wiping a finger across his mouth. He glances down at the foam on his fingertip and the next thing Finn knows he's licked it off. “Uh, thanks.”

This was a really bad idea.

“So how are your students doing?”

Poe's face lights up. “They're doing great. I brought my hoverboard this week, that always gets the kids more interested in science.”

He grins. “They're lucky to have such a great teacher.”

A pleased flush spreads across Poe's cheeks. “They're good kids.”

They stay in the coffee shop for hours. Poe asks about his work, which turns into talking about podcasts, which turns into talking about anything on their mind. Poe tells him stories about his parents and his favourite teaching moments and in turn he tells him the best stories he has.

Poe has a really nice laugh.

Eventually the coffee shop starts to get busier, inching towards what must be the evening rush. He knows they'll need to leave at some point, that he’ll drive back to his empty apartment, but when Poe looks at him and asks if he wants to go for a walk, well.

Of course he does.

They walk with barely any space between them, Poe so close and yet achingly far away in the cool fall breeze. He has no idea where they're going, briefly entertains the notion of Poe being an incredibly charismatic and handsome serial killer that's luring him into a trap, but at this point he'd follow the man anywhere.

They end up in a park.

Poe takes them down a path through a wooded area, the leaves a gorgeous blend of yellows and reds and oranges. It's quiet save for the crunch of leaves beneath their feet, their breath, the soft rustle of the trees standing strong in the breeze.

He glances over at Poe, ignoring the pull in his chest telling him to take Poe's hand out of his pocket and warm it in his own. “It's beautiful here.”

Poe grins at him. “It's my favourite place in the city.”

“Yeah?”

Poe nods. “It’s the only place nearby where you don't feel like you're in a city, you know? I come here when I need to think, or when I'm just not feeling great. It's the best place to decompress.”

He glances at Poe. “You need to decompress a lot?”

“Sometimes.” Poe shrugs. “It's not the only reason I come here. Bee loves it, too.”

He nods.

“Hey, Finn?”

He looks up at Poe. “What's up?”

Poe's nostril flares as he stops and takes a deep breath. “This was really nice, today.”

He blinks. “Yeah, it was.”

“It was -” Poe pauses, his forehead creasing. “I know you're a doctor, I can't imagine how busy you are as a resident, but - I'd really like to see you again.”

He stares at Poe.

“The past few months - since we started talking - seeing your name come up on my phone is the highlight of my day most days. I know we haven't been talking for that long, and we literally just met today - but -” Poe pauses, swallowing. “I could drive to your area, I wouldn't mind, if that's -”

“- Poe?”

Poe stops, his mouth still open, framed around his next word.

He steps closer, his heart racing. “I’d like to see you again too.”

Poe stares at him.

They're standing so close. He can feel Poe's breath warm on his cheek, can see the handful of freckles on Poe's cheeks.

Poe's gaze drops to his mouth.

His eyelashes are so long.

He leans in. Poe's gaze flickers up to his again, searching for a moment before his eyes fall shut. He presses his nose against Poe's, brushing it, and tilts his jaw up, pressing their lips together.

Poe is frozen for a long moment before melting against Finn. He puts his hands on Finn's waist, holding him gently, his mouth moving against Finn's.

He cups Poe's jaw, stubble scratching his fingers. Poe takes Finn's lip between his, pulling away only to kiss him again. Poe's kiss is warm like the man himself, makes Finn dizzy with the lightness that surges through him.

He kisses the corner of Poe's mouth and takes a deep breath, resting his forehead against Poe's.

He just kissed Poe.

Poe breathes a laugh, a rush of warm breath against his cheek. His fingers grip Finn's sweater, pulling him close. “Finn,”

“I've wanted to do that for months.” He nuzzles Poe's jaw. “Since I heard your episode about science and the public school system.”

Poe tilts his head and kisses him again, firmer, his nose digging into Finn's cheek. “God, Finn. I wanted to kiss you so bad, I haven't stopped thinking about it since I woke up this morning.”

He leans back, enough to see Poe's face, the flush across his cheeks. “You can, uh, do that again.”

Poe licks his lips, smiling at him. “Yeah?”

He nods quickly. “Any time you want, actually.”

Poe kisses him.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
